


Fairy Tales

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Fluff, Intern AU, M/M, Older!Eren, Pining!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, it’s Snow white again?” The little boy nodded, turning around with his cheeks all covered in red. “You said I look like snow white. And you look like the prince so I want to read this story.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission to Ereriweek. I didn't have much time so I won't be doing something for everyday but I'm glad I finished at least a few prompts.  
> I know it might seem a little rushed at the end but I was thinking about making this plot another multi-chapter fic after finishing "Dear Princess Eirin..." (which I will continue after Ereri Week, I'm sorry ;_;) so tell me if you would be interested :>
> 
> I hope you will like it :>

_“Eren, please read this story for me!” the little kid walked into the middle school boy’s room, holding another fairy tale book in his hand. Eren, who was about to do his homework turned around on his chair, looking at the sparkling grey eyes that are filled with all the hope a little child could have in this world. Well, his homework could wait until the boy would be picked up by his parents later on. His mother ran a day care at home so Levi was around every day and he loved that little cutie. He always looked a little grumpy but in fact he was one of the cutest children that his mother had ever taken care of._

_“Sure, which story is it this time?” he got up from his chair and sat down on his bed, helping the 4 year old boy up and placing him between his spread legs. “Oh, it’s Snow white again?”_

_The little boy nodded, turning around with his cheeks all covered in red. “You said I look like snow white. And you look like the prince so I want to read this story.” Eren laughed over these cute words._

_“When I grow up, will you marry me just like the prince marries snow white?”_

_Eren opened the book and looked at the illustrations. Somehow it really resembled the two of them and he grinned a little._

_“If you become a beautiful men with pale skin and raven hair, of course. Otherwise I need to look for another snow white.” Levi was shocked._

_“I’m just kidding, of course I will. You’re the cutest thing out there, how could I not want to marry you? But first you need to grow up into a good man, got it?” Levi was obviously relieved and gave in to the soft petting of Eren’s hand on his silk black hair._

_“Yes, I will become the perfect man for Eren. Just like a real princess.” Eren laughed again. “Yes, go and become a princess.”_

Eren sighed. How did this actually came to his mind again all of a sudden? It had been 15 years by now that this little boy had been taken care of by his mother. He had come to his room every day to read out stories, play games, or just draw some pictures. He was pretty talented on this one though. Eren wondered if he kept working on his skills.

As for him, he was working in a publishing company as a graphic designer, making sure the social media content and webpage were always up to date. Well, right now his company was publishing a graphic novel on snow white in a new setting and he was about to design the new header, so it shouldn’t be too surprising that he suddenly remembered that day. Well, he could only hope that Levi had grown into a fine man and maybe even likes someone. He must be 19 now so he Eren didn’t expect him to have settled with someone already. As for him, it would be time though. He was 29 and a little annoyed that his old friends kept sending him wedding invitations and he always ticked “1” when they asked if he would bring someone along. He didn’t spend his time alone on the weddings since his childhood friends were always with him but they usually got their own invitation cards. It wouldn’t be the same anyway so it didn’t matter.

“Eren?” a blonde girl with huge blue eyes opened the door to his office. “The boy from university is here. Are you free now or shall I tell him to wait until you’re done?”

Eren looked at his screen. He sighed.

“Just bring him in. Maybe he can lend me hand with this new banner.”

Christa nodded before the door closed only to be opened again after a few seconds. Eren looked up to the slender boy with an undercut, black, tight jeans, a pair of white Nike air force and a turquoise hoodie and a white shirt under it.

“Oh, you’re here for your internship?” Eren got up from his seat and walked up to the boy who just had closed the door behind him, and reached him his hand to welcome him. The boy shook his hand and kept looking at Eren without hesitation.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy the past few days, I totally forgot to look up your application again. What was your name again?”

“Levi.” Eren hesitated for a second. He looked at these greyish eyes as if he had seen them before.

“Levi… I see. Funny, I just thought back when I had known a young boy named Levi as well wanting to marry me when he grows up.” Eren laughed. He didn’t know why but this situation somehow made him feel uncomfortable.

“I still want to marry you.”

“Huh?”

“I said I still want to marry you. That’s why I chose this publishing company for my internship rather than an actual agency. It’s good that you remember our promise. Am I old enough now?”

Eren only looked at the boy in front of him. He couldn’t be that cute little boy from back then. But if he was, he sure turned out to be fine. Pretty fine not to say.

“Good joke. Why would you do this just to get in touch with me?”

“Because I still love you, isn’t that obvious?” Levi wrinkled his eyebrows.

“But… I… You want something to drink? You loved tea, you want some tea? I’ll bring you tea.”

Without waiting for Levi’s reply, he almost ran out of his office to get to the kitchen. As he arrived he saw Petra and Auruo having a chat there, looking confused as they saw Eren’s head being completely red. “Eren, what happened?”

The red haired girl came up to him, seemingly worried. “Oh nothing, besides the fact that the kid my mother used to take care of like 15 years ago suddenly appeared in front of me and saying that he hasn’t forgotten ‘our promise’ that I will marry him when he grows up.”

He didn’t receive a reply just like he had expected but Auruo’s laugh broke the silence. “Make sure to give that kid a proper pounding then, will you?” he slapped his back a little before he left the kitchen laughing. Petra stayed by his side, still looking worried.

“What are you going to do about this? You can’t have a sexual relationship with an intern.” Eren set up his most annoyed face to look at her. “I don’t plan on having any kind of relationship. He should go and look for a cute girl or boy his age and not pine on an old man like me!”

Eren grabbed two cups and filled them with hot water, adding two bags of tea.

“Let’s hope he was just joking.” He looked a little unwilling to go back now. Levi really grew into a very nice boy. If it wasn’t for this more than inappropriate kind of situation he would definitely go out with him.

“Good luck Eren. I will make sure Auruo won’t blabber this around.” Petra said. Auruo… Maybe he should have kept quiet until this gossiping bitch had left the kitchen but now it was too late to worry about these irrelevant things.

The door to his office was still a little opened and as he entered he saw that Levi was looking at all the pictures standing on his desk.

“Here’s your tea.” He placed the cup in front of him and grabbed a chair for Levi to sit in before he placed himself in his own.

“Levi… let’s talk about this. Were you serious?”

The younger one grabbed the cup to look what kind of tea Eren had chosen before he turned his attention back to the older man.

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry that I did it this way, though. Must’ve freaked you out.”

“It _kind of_ freaked me out, yes…” he couldn’t tell him what was going on in his mind. This was the worst situation. The whole situation was just so wrong. Levi was hot. But whenever he thought that he imagined him as a child with this bright smile and always red cheeks when Eren agreed on playing with him. How could he see him not as a child?

“Listen, we should keep this working atmosphere clean. So we can talk about the good old times and stuff but don’t talk about wanting to go out with me. I can’t, if I date an intern I’ll get fired.”

Levi looked at him with his sharp grey eyes. “So when I’m done in four weeks we can date?”

Did this kid even listen to what he said?

“Yes.”

Did he even listen to what said himself?

Levi started to grin. “Okay. I’ve waited 15 years. 4 more weeks won’t kill me. Especially since I will be around you all the time.” He purred, taking a sib from his tea. “Delicious.”

 

Eren was almost at his limit. Four weeks with this kid were killing him. Levi stuck to the rules they had set up. He didn’t flirt with him, at least directly. But whenever there was a chance he said things that could definitely be understood in a wrong way. Whenever they were working together on an illustration Levi made sure to come closer to him than necessary but not close enough for Eren to say something. Eventually, the four weeks had come to an end. He hadn’t slept well last night. All he ever thought about was how Levi would definitely come at him. He had tried to talk this out of him the past few weeks. Whenever they were talking about what had happened to them in the past 15 years, he had always tried to come up with a topic regarding a girlfriend or boyfriend, at least some experience and make clear they were better for him than he was but Levi always pointed out that he had never done a thing with anyone.  
“So what if you would’ve never met me again? Would you just stayed single?”

“Yes.”

Eren sighed as he looked into his closet. He was only wearing his underwear as he looked into the mirror. He was 29. It wasn’t as if he was super old, his body was actually well trained and had a nice tan but still. What was so special about him that Levi would just not let go of him? And the past four weeks had made it even worse for him. He had caught himself jerking off, imagining it was Levi who helped him out just a few days ago. Of course this day had been pure horror for him as he was just too afraid of getting too close to him. What are you supposed to do when a young, beautiful, _legal,_ smart, funny, and freaking talented young man kept sending you signals? He was just not strong enough to resist him. And he didn’t want to. Okay, it is somehow weird that Levi had saved his feelings for Eren ever since he was a child but it somehow made him feel good on the other hand. He had been a little afraid Levi might have become a psycho and would cut off his penis if he didn’t go out with him but Levi had proved him wrong. As they had a proper talk about Eren’s concerns, Levi made clear that he wanted to meet him again so badly because he wanted to know how he could move on. These feelings had somehow annoyed him as well, not being able to see anything besides Eren so coming to work with Eren was his way of continuing his life. Either with or without Eren but he needed to make a cut. And yes, Eren felt proud after hearing that.

As he entered the office he and Levi had shared the past few weeks, it felt a little weird knowing he won’t be in there tomorrow or any day after.

“Missing me already?”

The young boy appeared behind him. He was pretty good at guessing what Eren thought.

“Don’t worry, you will see me after work every day. Well, only in case you want to.” Levi blushed a little. The strong and somehow slightly arrogant looking boy was still the cute child from back then. “Let’s talk about this after work, okay? If I told you now it wouldn’t end well.”

A little concern strived Levi’s grey eyes before nodding and heading to his working space. Good. He didn’t want to make Levi worried but if he crashed his hopes a little, he might be even happier later on. He had talked this through with Armin and Mikasa and they all agreed that there was nothing wrong with dating Levi if it made them happy so here they were.

The day had passed by pretty fast. Many people came, saying good bye to their beloved intern and by 6 p.m. after having a last small party with cake, Eren made sure to be alone with Levi, walking to his car together. He could feel Petra’s curious gaze on his back but he couldn’t care less. If Levi was fine with going out with Eren no one in the world would stop him.

“You drive me home today?”

“Oh, no. I have a little surprise for you. I hope you like it.”

Levi had been a little sad throughout the day. Everyone thought it was because he wouldn’t be coming to the company anymore –which was kind of true, nevertheless- but the main reason was what Eren had told him in the morning.

Driving to Eren’s place didn’t take even 10 minutes. Levi didn’t talk much, not knowing what would be happening until they arrived at the apartment building Eren was currently living in.

“Will you come in? Don’t worry, I won’t be doing nasty things with you.” He laughed.

“Knowing _this_ actually worries me.” he was still a little grumpy but followed Eren nevertheless.

As they arrived in Eren’s small flat, Levi looked around curiously. He had never been to Eren’s place before of course. It could’ve been problematic so Eren had tried to avoid doing something after work with Levi, even though he wanted to. Being around Levi was a lot of fun.

They walked to the living room where a big book was lying, saying “Eren and Levi”.

“What’s that?” Levi grabbed the book and started looking through the pages as Eren watched him. He had asked his mother to pick out the photobook from the time Levi had been around, telling her that he was currently doing his internship in his company.

Levi laughed every now and then looking at these pictures.

“It seems I’m not the only one who had grown up nice.” He said with a smirk on his face. Eren had always been a pretty boy but Levi liked the athletic version he was now better. Eventually, he closed the book and put it back on the table.

“Is that why you invited me over? It’s nice but … I don’t want to really look at it.”

Eren was confused.

“Why not? Aren’t those lovely memories?”

“Yeah, sure. I think I’m gonna take my leave then.” Levi seemed to be really depressed, finally accepting the fact that he had been rejected.

“Alright but can I show you what else I had prepared? And don’t laugh at me. I’m an old man and I love these things.” Eren turned around to open a box, picking up a wrapped gift to hand it to Levi who wasn’t looking pleased. “Why would you prepare me a gift? It’s fine getting rejected but do you have to make it even worse?”

“Just shut up and unwrap it, okay? Since when are you so pessimistic?”

Levi sighed and grabbed the package from Eren. He just wanted to get this over with. He didn’t like how Eren was all cheesy and happy over seeing him being heartbroken.

He literally ripped off the paper and looked at another photobook.

“If this is not filled with pictures of you all naked and doing lewd things I’m going to beat you up with it.” As he opened it, he was confused.

“Why is it blank?” he showed a blank page to Eren who came closer to him, lying his hands on Levi’s cheeks and placing his face only a few centimeters away from Levi’s.

“Because I want us to fill it with many new pictures that we we’ll be taking from here on.” He said, closing the gap between them and feeling the young guy’s lips on his for the first time. Levi needed a second to realize that he had been awfully tricked by his crush and bit his bottom lift softly, leaving Eren a grin on his face before loosening the kiss. “Don’t make such a pissed face. You’re actually happy, aren’t you?”

Levi closed the photobook and hit Eren’s head with it a little.

“Yeah…” Levi murmured, grabbing Eren’s collar to press his lips against his again. “really happy.”


End file.
